Graham Wong, Mysterious Dragon of Siam
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A strange dream haunts Graham’s past, and he wonders what it all means. Stranger still, upon his back, a beautiful white dragon with iridescent monarch-like wings appears, yet it does not fade. What does the mark mean, and why does it appear so suddenl


Graham Wong, Mysterious Dragon from Siam  
  
Note: A strange dream haunts Graham's past, and he wonders what it all means. Stranger still, upon his back, a beautiful white dragon with iridescent monarch-like wings appears, yet it does not fade. What does the mark mean, and why does it appear so suddenly on the Eve of All Saints ? Could it be a peek into Graham's future ? What of a dryad girl found in the Forbidden Forest by Graham ? Also, a look into one deep wound of Severus' that has not completely healed. Will the arrival of the dryad female help him gain redemption for his past wrongdoing ? Or, will yet another sign of compassion from Rosemary wash him completely clean, and rid of what evil ails him ?  
  
Prologue   
  
Graham Wong tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat rolled down his forehead, neck and back. His violet hair stood on end. He wriggled and writhed under the covers as if some dreadful fit of madness had possessed him. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream came from his mouth. He sat up, holding his covers close to him, pale as the sheets he held to his chest. "That dream. That is the fourth time I have had it. I don't understand...", Graham thought to himself, puzzled. Graham never knew his parents, but his grandparents always took care of him. Both his parents were warriors in the time they were alive, but they had both died mysteriously. Graham was never told the cause of death. On the anniversary of their death, during the month of September, Graham began having the strange dream about shapeless Dementors, the loud clashing and clanging of swords, yelling, screaming, blood splattering everywhere, and the fierce slashing and gnawing of a feral Beast. The dream was occurring more frequently now, and this was deeply troubling to Graham. What was also troubling to him was the fact that the middle of his back had begun to feel hot, but never boiling hot. It was hot enough to be concerned about but never too hot to place too many worries upon. He had kept this nightmare a secret as well as the odd "sweltering" sensation he had felt recently. But, he decided he should speak to Professor Telewany. "Maybe she might have an insight on what this dream encapsulates.", Graham thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't have been out of bed at this hour of night, but his curiosity kept him searching for the answers to a baffling mystery.  
  
Chapter 1—The Phantom's Warning  
  
Graham walked slowly into Professor Telewany's room. "Ah, Graham. I expected you might be walking in this fine evening. And I know of what you seek. Please, take a seat !", the Professor said, gesturing to an old oak stool next to a long table covered with a sable tablecloth. Graham noticed a strange object with letters and the words 'Yea' and 'Nay', and 'Goodbye' upon them, in a rustic Old English font. "A Cryptique board ? I've never seen one of these up close before. ", Graham said, eyes wide in wonder. "Yes. This is what we will be using to understand that night terror you've been having. And, we will also see why your back 'burns' !", Telewany said, gently grasping his hand and placing it on an onyx cursor. Together, with her hand atop his, the cursor began to move on its own. "Tell us, oh Spirits, what we must know. We need your wisdom, spirits. Please assist us !", she called, loudly. Graham gasped as the board began spelling out words. They appeared before them. Many ghostly voices began to speak... "A young wizard was to be born in a small village of Siam. All was quiet, and none objected to the marriage of a Sorceress and a Siamese Warrior, or the birth of their son. But, he has great strength, and can command the element of fire at whim, for the sign of the white dragon will appear upon him, and he shall be known as the 'Fire Dancer'. The Dragon's Tear hangs upon his neck for the cruel death of his parents by the Dark Forces. Beasts we cannot even fathom wanted the 'Fire Dancer' to be destroyed. He was spirited away into a quieter village in Siam, and his parents died saving the village from the Powers of Darkness...but the rest of the village was in ruins. Much is to come that will change 'Fire Dancer's' life, but as to say what will come we cannot. This, 'Fire Dancer' must quest to find on his own. Proceed with caution however, for evil often uses a pleasing disguise to ensnare its next victim..." Graham gasped, some tears had appeared in his eyes. "I had never known something so horrid happened to my parents. But I do know one day they will be avenged. If it isn't by me, then someone else...but their deaths will not be forgotten.", Graham said, pounding his fist onto the table. Professor Telewany could understand how distraught Graham must've felt after hearing what had happened so many years ago in the past, but his actions for revenge were a little hasty. "Graham, you mustn't seek revenge. Well, at least not yet. You are not experienced enough to deal with the Dark Forces...", she said, holding him back for a moment for fear he was about to punch a hole in a bookcase since he was raving mad. "Arrgh ! I know, Professor. I know. But you'll see. Mark my words, one day my parents' souls can finally rest in peace. For now, they are with me, proud of how far I have progressed. And they will be with me in the battle against the Dark Forces.", Graham answered. "There's a good lad. Now, back to bed with ye. You wouldn't want Filch catching you, or you could be sent to Detention. Ye wouldn't want that, believe me you !", Telewany said, giving a gentle push to Graham's back and sending him scurrying off to the Ravenclaw Dormitories. In a dash, Graham found his quarters and darted under the covers. He was no longer upset since he had finally calmed down. He decided to learn more before he became the avenger for the wrongful murder of his beloved parents, whom he only knew for 7 happy years. Fate would have its way, and the 'Fire Dancer' would have his day.  
  
Chapter 2—A Deep, Gaping Wound of the Heart  
  
Rosemary and Severus were enjoying an afternoon high tea when Rosemary questioned about Severus' past. "Tell me, have you ever been in love ?", she questioned, curiously. Severus' smiled faintly. "My dear Rose, yes. I have been in love before. I never told you this, but you know of Harry Potter ?", he said, his eyes grew a little cold. True, at first he didn't like Harry, but he did care about the boy since he didn't want him falling into the hands of the Death Eaters. Rosemary nodded a signal for him to continue. Ariel curled up into a ball upon Severus' lap, enjoying the tender strokes she was receiving from him. "At one time, I loved Lily Potter. She was incredibly beautiful. But I, at the time, was very bitter. I was very selfish. I thought that she was too good for me, being a bloody Gryffindor at that...", he stopped himself for a moment, gripping the edge of the table in hot anger. "Oh, dear. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you about this...", Rosemary said, noticing the gentle sparkle in Severus' eyes was now diminished. Severus regained his composure. Rosemary knew of the stories she had heard, but she never thought that her husband loved Lily. If he loved Lily, then he must've thought an awful lot of James too. They were probably friends when they were young, but as they grew older; Severus was pulled to the side of the Death Eaters and his demeanor changed completely. Rosemary reached over across the table and grasped her husband's hand in hers. She got up from the table, and approached him. She then wrapped her arm around his neck gently, and ran her fingers through his hair. Severus' eyes filled with tears. "It's all right, Luv. I'm here. I never should've asked you. I was foolish.", Rosemary said. Ariel jumped off of Severus' lap and sauntered back into a small corridor leading into Hogwarts Castle. "No, you were not foolish. I've kept that part of my past a secret for so long now. It has haunted me and... Tortured my soul. My heart feels as though there is a mace beating it into a bloody pulp...It's eating me alive !", Severus said, bursting into tears. "Sev ! My good heavens...That is awful...", Rosemary said as Severus held her close to him. She kissed his eyelids gently, lightly. Rosemary wondered how long he could last still keeping his deepest secret from her. She knew she mustn't pry though. "I will love you no matter what, Sev. I married you because you captivated my heart and still captivate it today. That will never change. To me, you are the Raven who warms my soul with his warm wing over my frame. ", Rosemary said, tenderly. Severus' tears stopped falling, and he stopped shaking. But, he was still sniveling. Knowing that he must feel exhausted now, she took him carefully by the hand and led him to their quarters, tucked him comfortably under the covers, and kissed him before he closed his eyes and acquired some well-needed rest.  
  
Chapter 3—The Dryad Orphan  
  
During the night of Halloween, Graham had enjoyed the traditional feast in the Grand Hall, but he had eaten far too many chocolate frogs and his stomach was a little upset. He was able to sleep, but by midnight, the dull burning along Graham's back grew more intense. Startled, Graham awakened, surprised that the burning sensation had dwindled. More peculiar things began occurring though. Graham began hearing ethereal music that was very Celtic in nature. It had a medieval flare, making him want to dance joyfully. For a reason he couldn't explain, he felt himself irresistibly drawn by the merry tune.  
  
In a trance, Graham was drawn into the Forbidden Forest against his will. The mystic melody was no longer playing, so Graham was able to come back to his senses. Before he could return to Hogwarts, he noticed something in the middle of the Forest. It was a small bundle of swaddling clothes, containing an infant in it. The wailing of the orphaned infant was mournful, and heart wrenching. Nearby the bundle were two fallen magical creatures, which had been drained by a malevolent beast of some sort. "Dryads ? What could've destroyed them ?", Graham thought, raising a brow in confusion as his stomach was convulsed in distaste at the gruesome sight. Graham heard a low guttural from behind and on instinct jumped to draw the young orphaned dryad into his arms. The malevolent being behind him tried to take the child for him, but he fought him off. It was a Dementor. Graham chanted in runic Siamese language, creating a bluish-white protective shield around himself and the infant. The Dementor shrieked in pain, blinded by the purity of light around him. He couldn't explain his logic behind spiriting the infant away into Hogwarts, but whatever the cause, he knew this child needed a loving home since everything had been taken away from the innocent baby. From the look on the child's face, and also that it had ceased crying, he had a feeling that this young one had a lot of future potential.  
  
Chapter 4—Who will care for the Child ?  
  
Word got out about the child, and Graham knew he was in trouble. He learned quickly that the child was female, but he had done such a terrific job of tending the child's needs. For his unselfish acts, Dumbledore decided that the Ravenclaws could take care of the infant girl. There was only one problem. What would they name the child ? There were so many names to give her, but Graham had thought of the perfect name for her. Since her eyes reminded him of holly berries, he named her Holly. Her middle name was Blanche for her lovely china-white complexion. "So, from this day forward, the girl's name is Holly Blanche. ", Graham said, cradling the small child. A young girl from France named Molly also decided to help Graham. The two developed an endearing relationship and played the part of Holly's foster parents. The other Ravenclaws were quite impressed by the two teenagers, but they too, were responsible for making sure Holly grew up well taken care of. Holly soon became a bright beacon of hope in everyone's life. Holly loved everyone unconditionally, and this taught many of the more self-centered students that Wizards, and even Muggles are interdependent.  
  
Chapter 5—Holly helps heal Severus' Dark Scar  
  
One night, Holly had been tracing the lines of the White Dragon upon Graham's back that had appeared there that fateful night of Halloween. She had asked him about it many times, and he finally told her. Smiling, she kissed his cheek, and thanked him. "I wish I could've known my real parents, but to me, you, Molly, and all of Hogwarts have been splendidly supportive parents.", she whispered. She was now 7 years old, and Graham was surprised at how she seemed to have grown overnight. But something was troubling her. "I hear a voice, crying out in misery.", she said, her ruby- like eyes narrowing. "Then, go to it Holly. You have healed those before with pain, and I know you can do so again.", Graham said, in a confident voice, mussing up Holly's stunning golden hair. With a gentle laugh, and a playful jump to the floor, she turned to kiss Graham and then scurried away to the beginning of the Shifting Staircases and headed in the direction of the resounding groan of misery and pain.  
  
Rosemary tried to calm Severus. "It's never been this bad before.", she thought, noticing how terribly he had been sweating. The dark forces inside of his body had been fighting for control. The memory of Lily Potter, his love for her, and how he could've stopped her wrongful death chilled his blood. He felt responsible. How could he have cared for her if he didn't even dissuade Lord Voldemort from attacking Harry's parents ? He cared for the child, but he never would've admitted that until he had his own children. Being married to a Gryffindor reminded him of Lily even more. He shook in rage, remorse, and deep-rooted agony. Rosemary could only try so many herbs to help him, but her herbs could only soothe his ague so much. The children too, tried incantations to release their father from this terrible demon. Nothing worked, hard as they tried.  
  
In a silver glow of moonbeams, Holly entered the room of the Snapes. Severus had been suffering this pain for a few nights off and on, but this fit was his worst yet. He tried in desperation to fight it, and struggled helplessly. The young golden headed Dryad came close to Severus, noticing his countenance twisted in suffering. Rosemary dabbed his fevered brow gently with a small washcloth soaked in cold water. Every so often, she gave him an herbal elixir to drink, but none of these charms worked. Holly placed her delicate hands upon Severus' heart. Severus gasped, and seemed to be very placid. "This scar was left by Voldemort. He was truly responsible for what happened to James and Lily Potter. Your love for her was known, but unrequited. Yet, the two always considered you a friend. Thinking you had no friends left, Voldemort tricked you into believing that you needed nothing more in the world than to be the most powerful Wizard that ever existed. You were fooled and he temporarily took some of your power from you to make him strong enough to destroy James and Lily Potter. Yet, he was foiled. Your care and concern for the boy protected him, as well as his mother's incredible love. You were responsible for saving Harry's life. This evil left in you was Voldemort's last attempt to cause you to become insane, allowing the powers of darkness to possess you again and then...Destroy all that was in your way of becoming a magnificent Sorcerer.", Holly said, spreading her hand out to cover his heart. Severus moved his hand to hold Holly's. He couldn't open his eyes yet, since he was already so weak from the pain he had been suffering. But, he was able to speak. "I could not bear laying waste to what I love. I love my family, I adore my friends, and I don't want them to be taken away from me. ", Severus said, squeezing Holly's hand weakly, yet with gentleness that was an integral sign of his benevolent nature. Holly nodded. "I know, Severus. Rosemary, Stephen, Marianna ! Please join me ! Hold hands, form a circle. Severus is going to be cleansed of the evil that haunts him once and for all !", she said, loudly, and in a determined fashion. The siblings joined hands with one another, Stephen locked hands with his mother, and Marianna locked hands with Holly. Holly chanted a Dryad incantation that must've been passed on genetically to her. Her hand glowed bright silver, and the warmth of healing encapsulated Severus' broken frame. With a satisfied sigh, the chant stopped, the glow dimmed and vanished and all broke the circle. Severus opened his eyes, gazing at his family. His eyes quickly filled with tears of joy, and thankfulness. "Thank you. Each of you. I don't know where I would be without you. I am a redeemed man at long last ! I am clean !", he said, jovially. But, he was still weak. "Come to me, child.", he said, in a tender voice. "Yes, Severus ?", she questioned, her red eyes had a lovely sparkle to them. "Thank you...It is true that you are a Healer, and shall do many great things in days to come.", he said, kissing her forehead, ruffling her hair, and then settling back under the covers to instantly fall into a deep sleep. Rosemary thanked Holly again as well, and so did Stephen and Marianna. Holly too, was exhausted from the healing she had done, and decided to make haste back to her "father's" bed and get back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6—Fire Dancer  
  
Graham was excelling in the art of Combustion, just as Professor Telewany had predicted. He had always been talented with the Art of Fire, and he recalled the voices of the Phantoms from the past. He knew they didn't only speak of his past, but what was occurring now was a glimpse into his brilliant and mystical future. Graham was still a little perplexed as to what the spirits knew of what was to come. He didn't dwell on that fact, however. He was far too busy babysitting his foster daughter after classes and studies were done. Holly was becoming rather independent, and was very well behaved. She began exploring the world of Hogwarts on her own, obeying all the rules in the Academy, and never got herself into trouble. Even though studies kept Graham away from his girlfriend Molly, he was able to visit her every so often.  
  
It was time for another Valentine Ball at Hogwarts, and all of the students had chosen their "sweethearts" to escort them to the festivities. Graham and Molly had been dancing together for the entire night. Draco Malfoy was very jealous since no one had danced with him. He was becoming aggravated and tried to brush up on his charm. First, he tried asking Marianna for a dance, but she turned him down. He asked girl after girl, yet no luck. "That's it ! Enough Mr. Nice Guy !", he thought to himself. He cut in between Molly and Graham, pushing him aside very rudely. Graham narrowed his Asian eyes, and brushed himself off from being knocked down on his rump. Draco violently tried forcing Molly into kissing him. "Come on, my little French pastry...Give me a kiss !", he yelled. Others couldn't hear Molly's whimpers of distress, but Graham had finally had enough of this charade. Graham opened his palm and let lose a fireball, singing Draco. Draco coughed up smoke, and walked away from Molly. "Ow, ow, ow...I'll just...leave you be with your beloved...I...Ow... can't stand the feeling of...IEEE...being burned again.", Draco said, walking away in pain. The other students had seen his actions and began applauding. Molly ran up to him and embraced him. "You are my brave Fire Dancer. Thank you for saving me from that twit. He'll no better not to play with Fire.", Molly said, and kissed him lovingly. The students picked Graham up upon their arms and began cheering for him. "Hurrah for our hero, Fire Dancer !", they called as the Professors applauded in a more restrained manner. The Professors, as well, were very impressed with Graham's chivalrous deed.  
  
Epilogue   
  
From that day on, Graham was known as "Fire Dancer", and he became the assistant to the Combustion Master, Nicholas Flammel. Young Holly too, was learning more about healing elixirs from Rosemary Snape. With the help of her foster parents, she was foretold to have a grand future awaiting for her. No one, not even Graham knew what she would do as an adult, but he could only hope that she too wanted to avenge her parents' deaths. Deep in her heart, she was sad that she never was able to know her true parents, but one day, Graham knew that he and she together would be able to put their parents' spirits to rest. For the time being, they simply enjoyed studying to become grand Wizards, maturing in the new situations they faced day by day.  
  
The End By: Elizabeth Berndt 1/13/02 


End file.
